


An Unexpected Friendship in an Unexpected House

by Lupinshealer, potterhead27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epic Bromance, F/M, Future Fic, Future Generation, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupinshealer/pseuds/Lupinshealer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead27/pseuds/potterhead27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen years have passed and the wizarding world is at peace, it is now time for the next generation of young witches and wizards to enter the boundries of Hogwarts. Inside the school an unexpected friendship will grow and certain views of the world will be changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Friendship in an Unexpected House

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a gay love fic (Not a Scalbus) but if you want to see it that way go ahead however you will be severely disappointed.

September

Albus POV  
Relief. Awe. Excitement. Fear.  
This was everything he was feeling as he entered the train. The diversity of emotions he had never truly felt before brought the realisation that everything was changing. He was not who he was a day ago and when they’ll reach Hogwarts he won’t be who he is now. How strange! The world changes so fast, only by blinking it seems that you lose hours and everything becomes different. He shook his head trying to lose the melancholy train of thought and stared ahead searching for his older brother and favourite cousin. He didn’t have to look for too long, Rose was waiting for him in front of a compartment filled to the brim with the Weasley clan and their mass of red hair. As he was about to enter, he was pushed aside by two boys running at full speed holding a bag loosely in their hands. They were laughing rather loudly, their eyes glinting maliciously. The train engine started, and Albus entered the compartment looking at the disappearing shapes of the boys.

Scorpius POV  
After having just entered the train and finished waving goodbye to his parents Scorpius was pushed onto the floor and had his bag grabbed hastily. The thieves ran away laughing merrily as though they had done the cleverest thing in the world. Rather than panicking he merely sighed heavily and shook his head in annoyance. Idiots never seemed to understand that he had absolutely no control over what his family had done decades prior, and much to his disgust someone had already taken the initiative to show their feelings towards a Malfoy going to Hogwarts. He sighed again. “ It was a shame”, he thought, ”that there were so many fools in this world, if Voldemort had wanted to get rid of them, he would have been more than willing to become a Death Eater”  
His school life had not even started, yet he already saw just how terrible it was going to be. Scorpius sat rooted to the spot a few more seconds thinking, before deciding to go on a bag hunt.

Albus POV  
The train had been moving for more than an hour when three knocks were heard at the door. This did not stop the Weasley family from shouting at the top of their lungs but Fred, always the loudest, was clearly heard when he told the student on the other side to come in.The last person they were expecting to see was standing there looking bored, his head tilted and small as he may be his presence was undeniable. The clan was instantly silent, their eyes glaring at the pale blond in shock and suspicion. Malfoy entered arrogantly yet with a hint of caution. Most of the red heads were getting ready to stand up, preparing their bat bogey hexes and their fists until the boy asked the most unexpected of questions. “Have you seen my bag? I seem to have misplaced it.” The Weasleys looked at each other incredulously and then stared back at the first year.The silence seemed to become dense as both parties locked eyes. After a few seconds of this awkwardness a voice was raised hesitantly saying “No, sorry we haven’t”. All focused on Albus with raised eyebrows. A silence passed before Malfoy said “Very well, good day” and left without further comment leaving gobsmacked faces in his trail.  
-“What just happened?” Roxanne asked eyes wide.  
\- Molly answered with a “No bloody clue” .  
-“ I bet he was spying on us that dweeb” growled Fred  
\- “I agree, he’s a Death Eater just like the rest of his family” James said fists closed  
-“Oh lay off the both of you” Rose sighed “Voldemort’s been dead for decades, don’t be ridiculous. Anyway you were saying something about Nargles, Lysander...”  
The conversation got into its original tempo, the only one left silent and staring questionably at the door was Albus, wondering if his family’s hasty opinion on the boy was deserved.

Scorpius POV  
He travelled the length of the train until he reached the last compartment where he found his butterbeer soaked bag. He exhaled dramatically and with hesitant fingers grabbed his bag, before casting a scourgify. He sat down on the bench leaning his head on the window looking at the blurry horizon pass. Magnolio Zabini, James Goyle and Frank Buchanan entered looking determinedly at Scorpius.  
-”It’s been a while” Zabini said looking confidently at Malfoy “and I don’t think that’s acceptable, us Slytherins need to stick together!”  
His two companions nodded their heads in agreement while the blonde rolled his grey eyes.  
-”You always seem to forget that we haven’t been sorted yet.”  
-”You’re a Slytherin, I’m a Slytherin, the boys behind me are going to be in Slytherin there’s no need to wait to be sorted we already know this”  
-”How do you know this? Are you a seer? Have you been keeping things from me?” Scorpius asked mockingly.  
Zabini shook his head in annoyance but merely continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted  
\- “ Weasleys and Potters are Gryffindor and our family will ALWAYS be in Slytherin. It’s genetic or pre-destined or something”  
\- “But you seem to be forgetting the exceptions such as, hmm let me think, Sirius Black, who, if you studied your family tree is directly related to the Malfoy’s yet he ended up in Gryffindor. How does that happen?”  
\- “I’m not your enemy Scorp I’m just saying we should stick together because if we don’t then no one else will”  
Scorpius’s eyes softened and apologised quickly. Zabini nodded with his eyes closed, looking as though this was what he had expected.  
-”Just thought I’d remind you that we need to get changed, we’re arriving in ten minutes” Frank grunted.  
Zabini looked at Buchanan and nodded again, they left silently leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts.

Albus POV  
The sight of the castle took his breath away. It was dark when they arrived and the only lights that they could see came from the windows of the castle. Yet only this sight was necessary to show Albus just how magical this place truly was. He could sense the power that rippled out from the very walls, it was an incredibly powerful and ancient place. The inside on the other hand was exactly how Auntie ‘Mione and James had described it maybe a thousand times. He was already in love with the place, and couldn’t imagine a better location to teach magic in.  
The whole group was stopped in front of the Great Doors where the deputy head and Charms teacher, Professor Messik stood. He was of average height and build with grey sprinkled black hair and intelligent brown eyes. Although he did not look like much he was able to command the respect of the students and not a whisper was heard. He stared at the children in front of him and opened his mouth to describe what was going to happen.  
\- “Once you enter the dining hall you will be sorted into your house. Incase you are not aware of them there are four houses in total, there is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will dictate who you will be spending time with in the next seven years. They will become your family in a sense.You will win together or lose together depending on your actions. If you misbehave you will lose points which in turn will lower your house’s points, but, if you do well the teachers will award you points which will increase your houses overall points. The totals will be counted at the end of the year and the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now that you are aware of the system you may enter and be sorted.”  
The Great Doors opened and the inside of the Dining Hall was revealed. The candles floated in what seemed to be the sky which was as wild and as temperamental as when in the middle of a storm. As the first years entered they did not notice they were surrounded by students sat alongside four long dining tables. They did see the teachers sitting at the front as they concentrated on the old, burnt hat abandoned on a stool. Professor Messik went to stand beside the hat and it began to sing.  
When the song ended and the sorting began the first name that Professor Messik summoned was Alexander, Phillipa. The hat shouted out loudly and with a clear voice the word Hufflepuff was screamed out. Buchanan, Frank was called next, he was of medium height but solidly built and was sent straight away in Slytherin. More students were sent to their houses by the hat until a recognisable name Goyle, James was called. Just like his father he was a stupid looking boy but imposing in physique, and just like him he was sent to Slytherin. When Malfoy was called to sit on the stool and the hat was dropped on his head Albus had expected to hear Slytherin before it fully landed but, instead, the hat stayed quiet for almost six minutes until it shouted the word Ravenclaw. Malfoy audibly sighed with an imperious air, stood up back straight and walked confidently- as though he hadn’t broken every single expectation held of him- towards his stunned housemates. A polite clap started from his table but died down quickly while a hushed whisper grew. He sat down at the edge and exhaled loudly. While Albus was following the boy with his eyes he had not heard that several names had been called. Indeed he only stopped studying Malfoy when his name was read out. The hat barely touched his crown when it shouted in full force Ravenclaw. He looked up in shock while his family, and more noticeably his brother, all unanimously roared “WHAT!” He was sorely tempted to sigh but decided that Malfoy was better at it. As he stood up a violent eruption of cheers was heard from his housemates.


End file.
